


Meet the Family

by momenttomoment



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, kind of smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momenttomoment/pseuds/momenttomoment
Summary: Based off the prompt “Imagine Thor walking in on you and Loki.” by thefandomimagine.





	Meet the Family

The sight of Avengers tower coming into view nearly made you weep. You had been away for months on an undercover mission infiltrating a HYDRA base, and all you could think about while you were away was the water pressure in your shower, your Avengers family, and a special someone you had started seeing before you left…

The S.H.I.E.L.D. pilot dropped you off on the helipad of the tower, and you took the elevator down to the floor of apartments, ready to wash this mission off with a three hour shower. You absently ran your fingers over the webbed plastic of the arm cast they had fitted you with on in the jet. Tony had seen the design online somewhere and they were turning out to be incredibly useful in your line of work.

You took your time making your way down the hall, breathing in the familiar smell of home. God, it was good to be back. Finally you got to your room, and prayed the boys hadn’t done anything weird while you were gone.

You opened the door to find you had a visitor.

“Y/N,” the tall, raven-haired man said as he jumped to his feet. You shut the door behind you before anyone could see him.

“Loki, what are you doing here?” you hissed at him, but relief flooded over you, ten times what you had felt when you saw the rescue team coming for you just hours earlier.

“I came as soon as I received your message,” he said, holding out the cell phone you had made him get so you could keep in contact.

“The one where I told you I would meet you later?” you asked. By now he had crossed the room and taken you in his arms, and was simply staring at you with a goofy grin on his face. “Loki,” you laughed. “What are you doing?”

“I… Y/N, you were gone for months.”

You pushed away from his chest so you could see his face better. “Loki Laufeyson, were you _worried_ about me?” you asked incredulously.

He looked down at the cast on your arm and frowned. “What is this?”

You rolled your eyes. “Way to avoid the subject.”

“Who did this to you, Y/N, let me–”

“No, Loki, it’s fine, it was some HYDRA goon. He’s probably worse off than me,” you assured him, but Loki only got angrier.

“I will find him and he shall feel the pain–-”

“Loki, stop, please,” you muttered, resting your head against his chest. “Stop.”

He paused for a moment, a swelling in his chest cause his rage to disappear immediately. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “I’m sorry, Y/N,” he mumbled into your hair. “I’m so glad you’re home safe.”

“Me too,” you whispered, melting into the warmth of his embrace.

“I…missed you.”

You smiled to yourself. “I missed you too, sweetie,” you sighed as he rubbed your back.

“I missed…” he trailed off, cupping your cheek with his hand and gently tilting your chin up. He brushed his thumb over your bottom lip, absently licking his own as he thought about what else he missed.

You knew exactly what he was thinking, and looped your arms around his neck. “Me too,” you whispered, and that was all he needed to hear before he was kissing you, softly for a moment, but as the months of seperation hit you both, you suddenly couldn’t keep your hands off of each other.  Loki pressed you close to his body as your tongues met, teasing each other in the middle of heated kisses. You moaned against his mouth and felt him grab you closer in response.

“You know,” you panted, momentarily breaking away from his lips. “I could use help…getting out of this.”

Loki groaned as you pulled on his lip with your teeth. “What’s that?” he mumbled.

“With the broken arm and all.” He nodded before locking your lips again, now feeling his way over your jacket til he found the zipper, and yanked it off your shoulders. “Easy there, tiger,” you mumbled against his mouth. “Still pretty sore.”

“Yes, my queen,” he replied, gently working the sleeve over your brace before tossing the jacket aside. He lifted you off the ground with no effort, and you wrapped your legs around him as he carried you to the bed. “Why don’t you let me take care of you now?” he murmured in your ear, and you shuddered at the breath on your neck.

“I-I probably need a shower,” you laughed, and Loki chuckled with you, lips pressed to your neck.

“You’ll need another when I’m through with you,” he said, and just his words sent a tingle through your body.

Suddenly the weight of him on top of you was gone, and he was working your boots off so he could get to your pants. “You know, a foot rub wouldn’t go unappreciated either,” you hinted, and he met your eyes with a smirk.

“Maybe if you’re a good girl,” he hummed.

“When am I ever?” you replied with a grin, and wiggled out of your bottoms with Loki’s help.

“You are lucky you’re injured, my love, or I would have to punish you for that.”

“You couldn’t punish me,” you teased, and you saw a flash of mischief in Loki’s eyes as he slipped his own coat off.

“Oh no, love, you have _no_ idea,” he growled, and you simply melted into the mattress at the challenge in his voice. He climbed onto the bed with you, positioning himself at the bottom, between your legs, and slowly kissed his way up the inside of your thigh.

“Are you sure we should be doing this here?” you asked suddenly, and he paused, his lips grazing over your other lips.

“You want me to stop?” he asked, peeking up at you from between your legs, and you groaned at the sight.

“God, no,” you mumbled, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him against your already wet lips. Your sigh took all the air from your lungs as his tongue weaved its way through your folds and his hands snaked their way under your tank top. “God, yes, I–-”

You reacted to the door opening before you really registered what was happening. Thor had let himself into your room without knocking, an ongoing problem with some of the men in the tower, and the thing you were most worried about with Loki here.

“Y/N, Stark sent me to–-oh, gods.” Immediately Thor averted his eyes, but Loki had covered you with his coat before you could find anything yourself.

“Brother,” Loki growled, already on his feet. “You really should learn to knock.”

“What… Y/N, you…and _Loki_?” Thor was sputtering while Loki started getting that maniacal look in his eye, and you just sighed.

“Loki, take it easy,” you warned, and watched him force his fists to unclench. “Thor-–”

“Why… I mean, I don’t-–”

“ _Thor_ , what does Tony want?” you demanded, and it seemed to snap him out of his stupor for a moment, and he turned his bewildered gaze toward you.

“He, uh. There is a welcome home party for you. In the…in the…”

“Okay, I’ll find it, but _please leave_ ,” you instructed.

“I just–-”

“We will talk about this when I have pants on, now _go_.” Loki all but shoved him out of the room. He couldn’t help but grin as he slammed the door in his brother’s face, and you dropped your face into your hands. “Fuck,” you mumbled, and Loki wrapped his arms around you.

“You should go to your party,” he said softly, the anger at Thor completely gone from his voice. “I can talk to my brother, if you’d like.”

You rested your head on his shoulder. “Come with me.”

“Pardon?”

“Come on, Thor’s probably told half the Avengers already. Just come with me.” You looked up, trying to read his expression. “I don’t want to deal with the backlash alone.”

Loki studied your face for a long time, his eyes soft and wondering. “You really want to do this.”

You nodded. “I love them and I love being here, but… Why would I want to be a part of this team if they have a problem with me and you?”

Loki smiled, genuinely, and squeezed you tighter against his side. “Then…let us meet the family,” he said with finality, and you smiled with him. “I’ll find your pants.”

“Loki?”

“Yes, my love?”

You smirked and slipped off the bed, making your way to the bathroom. “I still want to shower first.”


End file.
